


Filthy Sinners

by strangelystillcrazy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caged!AU, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Murder, brief oblivious uncle luke, children cover your eyes, cursing, explicit - Freeform, i need jesus, just don't read, murderous easter egg, pastel motherfucker, self indulgent sin, so so gay, thirsty goth teen, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystillcrazy/pseuds/strangelystillcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugs comes over to study and then Kylo is thirsty and they do the do. Basically just indulgent sin. Caged!AU belongs to kylogetrekt on tumblr. </p>
<p>Just don’t read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Sinners

Kylo had thought that it was weird that Hugs had flounced up to him in his mint green hair, asking if he could come over to study on the history test that they had soon. Kylo couldn’t say no to the Pastel Motherfucker™, who always looked like he wanted to cut someone. So Kylo ended up walking home with Hugs, listening to him whistle and chatter on about something. When they got to Kylo’s house, Hugs respectfully said hello to the taller’s Uncle Luke, before the two teens made for Kylo’s room. 

Like everything else the pretty emo teen owned, his room was in different monochrome shades, mainly blacks and greys. Hugs saunters to his desk chair and dumps his bag on the floor to sit on the spinny office chair, while Kylo took to his bed as he lazily put his bag on the bed next to him so he could dig a stupid textbook out of it. The teacher had allowed them to take textbooks home to study, and it was a miracle. Normally she was a salty bitch and was super hard on them. It was a godsend, as the class had unanimously agreed. 

When Kylo looked over, Hugs had already drawn his textbook out of his bag, and was flipping through it, making small notes in his notebook. Kylo opens the book and flips through it, picking at the black nail polish coating his nails. He can see sunlight glimmering and reflecting off of Hugs’ stupid rosary or whatever he called it out of the corner of his eye, and it was a little distracting. As Kylo flips through the book, only paying little bits of attention to the pages he’s flipping through, he catches a grisly glimpse at a piece of artwork detailing the murder of Caesar or someone. Probably not Caesar. It makes him scowl slightly, seeing Hugs’ bright green hair, matching mint nails, and stupid splash of colour clothes that disrupted the ebbing flow of black in his room. That coupled with not much sleep, a rough day at school, and little to none time to relax had Kylo blurting,   
“You know, for as much as you nag on me for being a sinner, last time I checked-- last time you held a sermon from my lap, murder is a sin, Hugs.”

Hugs doesn’t even miss a beat, looking up as Kylo pointed to the rough illustration of the Caesar look alike being stabbed,   
“Yes, well,I am justified for the Lord’s work, because they were filthy sinners like you, Kylie. Do I need to give you another lecture, or do you still remember the one I gave you two days ago?”

Kylo swallows audibly. There was no way for him to forget the lecture.   
“How are they justified?”   
He shuts his textbook with a snap,placing it on his lap to avoid another up close and personal lecture. 

"They were filthy sinners like you who just refused to be purified willingly,"  
Hugs says, shutting his own textbook. He twirls a lock of mint green hair around his index finger absently,  
"They refused to be taught the ways of the Lord and be set on the right path. Much like you, Kylie."

Kylo scowls at this,  
“So if I refused to follow your “method” of purification you would fucking kill me?” 

"Well...perhaps not so crudely. I would wish to preserve some parts of you,"  
Hugs replies rather creepily, standing up. Kylo swallows again, scowl fading. But Hugs was still talking,  
"Perhaps your head, Kylie. You do look so pretty, why do you insist on wearing such dreary colours? You would look so nice in some red.” 

"Fuck off."  
Kylo mumbles, opening his text book again. Hugs clucks his tongue as he sits himself on Kylo’s bed, watching him,  
“Obscenities are also unholy, Kylie.”

The other boy sighs, and just complies. He doesn't want to stir up a probably painful lecture from the pastel freak.   
“Sorry.”

There's an eerie smile on Hugs’ face as he leans in closer to Kylo,  
“I think we might need to have confession time, don't you think? Or do I need to be more convincing?” 

Kylo scans Hugs eyes, hoping that they would give away something that would tell him Hugs wasn't serious.   
"Luke is home Hugs. You can't."

“I can't?”  
Hugs smirks, and Kylo huffs at it,before hissing lowly as though Luke could hear him,  
“You've tried purifying me before, you know how loud I am.”

“Maybe I should gag you,”  
Hugs comments, pulling Kylo’s textbook out of the way so he can plop himself down on the other teen’s lap.   
“Even though how much I love hearing your filthy mouth, with your tongue that has spilled so much sin.”

Kylo’s eyes widen but he doesn't respond in favour of sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to keep him from saying anything that would spark any sort of sudden movement from Hugs. Who didn't have any sense of personal space, and although sometimes Kylo didn't mind, this could be a very bad time if his uncle walked in. 

"Besides,your purification is much more important than the embarrassment of your uncle walking in."  
Hugs says,gaze flitting over Kylo's face. Kylo knew he must be bluffing. Or it was a subtle way of saying that if Luke walked in Hugs would have to deal with the ensuing problem. But he's getting little goosebumps from the way Hugs’ gaze keeps flitting over his face. Kylo finally finds his voice after swallowing a few times,  
“A-And why is that?”

He wasn't sure how Hugs was gonna keep him truly quiet- considering he was a teenage boy. 

"Because you are such an unbelievably filthy sinner, and it grates on my nerves every time I see you and it takes great amounts of patience to not just purify you everywhere and anywhere I see you."  
Hugs’ voice is low and dangerous, eyes cool and darkened slightly. Kylo is treading very very very murky water, but he doesn't think he'd mind if he drowned where he is right now. 

“Then fucking do it. Right now,”  
Kylo says with a whine edging his voice. It was a low blow to use an obscenity but if Hugs was gonna do something, he needed to do it now before Kylo died of lack of satisfaction. Hugs rocks his hips down slightly, before getting up, smirking. He walks over to his backpack, and roots around in it for a bit. Only seconds after Hugs had went to his backpack, there was a knock on Kylo's door and was soon opened by his Uncle Luke. He gives them an odd look, before he said,  
"Okay, you two, I'm heading out, keep the place in good shape."

And left when both Kylo and Hugs nodded in understanding. Once the front door shut, Hugs giggles slightly, earning a dirty look thrown at him from Kylo. Said teen was sitting with his head tilted back in his pillow, apprehension only just then starting to register. He knew very well just how ruthless Hugs got (he had the tears and bite marks to prove it). Hugs makes a little disbelieving noise from where he’s rifling through his bag, like what he was looking for appeared not to be there. 

The pasteled boy zipped his backpack back up after putting his textbook back in it, and only then does Kylo sit up, confused. Hugs is putting his backpack strap over one shoulder, moving towards the door. Kylo rises, asking,  
“Where are you going?”

“I have some matters to attend to, Kylie.”  
He's not lying, he really does have to. He needs to write tomorrow's sermon and talk to Chad about whatever the dude wanted to talk about.   
“I'm sure you can handle not being purified for awhile longer, Kylie.”

Kylo wants to wipe that stupid smirk off of the other’s face, as he moves closer,  
“You would pass up the chance to purify this filthy sinner?” 

“Perhaps next time I come over to study,”  
Hugs responds, eyeing Kylo as the male drew closer. It doesn’t do him any good, because in a matter of few seconds, Kylo has him up against his shut bedroom door. Kylo is bigger than Hugs, but the taller teen is quick on his feet despite this. He has Hugs’ wrists above his head as he keeps him up against the door, dropping his backpack to the floor. Hugs is actually caught off guard, and he twists his wrists to try and get out of Kylo’s grip, hissing a,   
“Remove your hands from me, Kylie.” 

“No, I don’t think so,”   
Kylo growls, and his knee has slotted itself between Hugs’ thighs, roughly rubbing it up between them. The shorter boy’s entire body jolts with the action, an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck. 

“You love controlling me, don’t you Hugs?”  
The rubbing persists, drawing a warbling hiss from the its recipient.  
“You’re gonna learn a hard lesson from your very own sinner.” 

Hugs shudders thickly, and he’s trying to contain the instinctual whimpers as he still attempts to writhe his way out of this.   
“Kylie--get your hands-- off of me--”

“Would you rather I had my mouth around you?”  
Kylo husks out in Hugs’ ear. The mint haired teen can feel the shit-eating, smug look on his stupid face, and spits a stubborn,  
“You filthy fornicator, release me.” 

“Let me purify you,”  
Kylo says in a mocking voice, and Hugs tries to kick at Kylo, growling all sorts of things at the teen. Kylo groans lowly when the toe of Hugs’ shoes connects with his shin. It feels like there’s some steel imbedded in it. But it only caused him to shove Hugs more forcefully up against the door, the hand restricting Hugs’ wrists pushing them up fuller like he was trying to stretch the older boy out. 

“Really,”  
Kylo had smirked when Hugs had snarled he didn’t need to be purified,   
“But what about your sins against God with the murder staining your hands?”

“It was in God’s name, you twat,”  
Hugs growls, now trying to bite at Kylo, even as his body takes a mind of its own and tries to twitch into the hips grinding roughly into his own. Trying to seek the friction Kylo was offering even though his mind was yelling and flailing about how this shouldn’t be happening. 

“That’s not how I see it,”  
Kylo growls, his free hand moving lower to rub his palm across the traitorous bulge in Hugs’ pants. Hugs’ breath has sped up considerably, and his face is flushed in a mix of fury and shame, even as his body tries to rut against the contact. Kylo’s smirk is insufferable, as he purred,  
“How do you like this, Hugs? Does not being in control make you mad?” 

Said male lets out a grunt, growling and twisting again to try and get out of Kylo’s grip, which only proved fruitless and caused Kylo’s smirk to widen. And then Hugs is moderately silenced and occupied by the rough kiss Kylo provides him with, claiming his mouth as his hand unzips the other’s pants and tugs down the hem of his boxers hurriedly. Kylo’s breath is hot against his ear when Hugs breaks away, head thumping against the door behind him when Kylo strokes him slowly, tauntingly. 

“You filthy sinner, letting me touch you like this. Shameful.”

It makes Hugs whimper begrudgingly, back arching and toes curling inside his shoes. Kylo snorts and chuckles slightly, causing Hugs to glare daggers at him, but then Kylo does something with his pattern, fluctuates it with a flick of his wrist that has Hugs melting in his hands. When Kylo tightens his grip, the other boy shudders and makes a low sound in his throat that stirs a fire in Kylo’s abdomen, and he would probably kill just to be able to store that sound away forever, for his own purposes. 

“Will you listen to me if I let you go?”  
Kylo questions lowly, tightening his grip slightly on an upstroke. But Hugs just writhed slightly, hissing out a negative even as his pupils got larger, his mint green hair starting to stick to his forehead and the nape of his neck from the sweat gathering there. It earned him a tsk tsk tsk, followed by Kylo’s words and his pace speeding up subtly,  
“Aw, that’s too bad. I wanted to fuck you.’

Hugs utterly despises the little whine that bubbles in his throat the second it leaves his lips. The biblical verses he had been reciting in his head to dull the rampant lust aren’t working anymore and his cock is so very eager for any type of attention. 

“Would you let me do that, Hugs?”  
Kylo’s voice is startlingly close, and Hugs almost jumps. Almost. Instead he just turns his head, the blush on his neck migrating upwards to colour his face a pretty pink. It was so low to be doing this, now, in this stupid black and grey room, but his body would never forgive him if he up and left now. So, the mint haired boy mutters,   
“Fine. I shouldn’t let a filthy sinner like you touch me like this but I suppose I can allow this exception.” 

Kylo has to suppress his eyeroll. Sure, whatever Hugs needed to tell himself in order to not feel guilty about it. He takes a shot in the dark, smirking teasingly as he says,  
“D’you want to ride me?”

The glare Hugs shoots at him is murderous. And expected. It's no loss for Kylo, he didn't want Hugs to have any sort of thought that he was dominating this.   
“Fine. Strip down then, and get on the bed.”

Hugs tugs his wrists, trying to pull them from Kylo’s grip. The teen releases them,but growls,  
“Run and I will not hesitate to fuck you against this door.”

Hugs firmly ignores the little shiver that runs up his spine, as he slowly moves around Kylo and to the bed. Apparently the black haired teen didn't like how slow he was taking this, and put both of his large hands on the other’s waist, hauling him over to the bed. Hugs squeaks at the sudden movement, and writhes a bit as he's shoved into the mattress, but can't protest much as his head is shoved down into the blankets. He stays there, mind spinning as his sane thoughts scrambled about, shouting biblical verses to keep him in the right state. But then Kylo comes back from where he had been shutting the blinds, and there's the sound of a bottle being opened. There's some pause, and Hugs is about to raise his head when his pants and boxers are tugged down and slightly cool fingers are prodding at his entrance. 

It's definitely not something that Hugs expected, and he can't help the little gasp that slips from his parted lips. Kylo seems to take this as a ‘go’, and presses his index finger into the other boy, followed momentarily by his middle one to stretch out the currently sort of docile Hugs. Said pastel haired boy was currently having a tiny crisis. His brain was slowly shutting down already, crowing in pleasure as Kylo rubs his absurdly long fingers across that perfect spot inside him rhythmically. Suddenly Kylo’s pulling his fingers away and Hugs clenched around empty space and whined. There's a little tsk tsk and the wet sounds of Kylo slicking himself after shoving his own jeans and boxers down. The pregnant pause has Hugs on the edge, before the other teen’s blunt head is pushing slowly into him. Hugs hisses through his teeth at the burn, but he's not protesting or stopping Kylo. This seems to encourage the younger, and he slides in another inch, then another, trying to be careful. 

It's when Kylo is fully sheathed inside him when Hugs feels an electric pulse up his spine, the black haired boy’s cockhead rubbing that fucking spot. He tries to convey his need for that spot to be spoiled but just ends up groaning into the blankets as Kylo starts a slow, dragging pace. When Hugs made a low, mewling noise, Kylo smirks and pushes himself as far in as he can, grinding against the spot that made Hugs writhe and gasp. Hugs is pretty sure he might be drooling as his mind gives up on being right, verses lost among lustful thoughts that praise Kylo and to be frank, his dick. How unbecoming. Though that's the least of Hugs’ concerns at the moment. His eyes are watering slightly from the pace that Kylo adopts, hitting his prostate with each thrust. His arms had given out somewhere along the line, allowing him to muffle hiccuping moans in the blankets below him. 

“Louder Hugs,”   
Kylo growls thickly against Hugs’ ear, smirk audible in his words.   
“I want to hear you scream.” 

Hugs lets out a soft, breathy moan as he flails an arm back to try and punch Kylo in his stupid sinning face. But the other male just grabs his arm and uses it to pull him up so he can just fuck deeper into him. This draws a sharp shout out of Hugs, head falling back onto Kylo’s shoulder in an unnatural display of submission. It would've weirded Kylo out if he wasn't drowning in lust. 

“That feel good baby?”  
Kylo purrs, kissing Hugs’ throat and biting on his collarbone as the mint haired boy panted in the nonexistent space between them. He's shuddering against Kylo’s torso, mewling and making sweet little noises that are so unlike him. His verses are long forgotten, tucked away in an ashamed little box that Hugs will reopen later and flush red with mixed denial and anger. 

Hugs whines when Kylo reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his ruthless pace. He snags his teeth on the shell of Kylo’s ear, biting down in retaliation. But it only spurred Kylo on to roughen his pace and tighten his grip, drawing a small sob from Hugs, who's on a razor thin edge of an orgasm. 

“Close, Hugs?”   
Kylo murmured, and Hugs growls at him half heartedly, though the noise becomes warbled when another thrust nearly sends him lurching forwards. He's more than happy to oblige when Kylo thickly whispers cum for me, spilling over the black haired male’s hand and his own stomach with a keening fuck. He helps when Kylo is suddenly sliding out of him, and he's pushed onto his back. But then Kylo is crowding his vision, stroking his own cock until he's cumming over Hugs’ stomach, a smug look on his flushed face. Hugs’ eyes are smouldering embers of rage at this, but they're quickly extinguished when Kylo leans down and swipes his tongue through the cum pooling in the dip of Hugs’ belly. The pastel haired teen lets out a soft breath as Kylo works his tongue over him, cleaning him efficiently. 

It's wonder that Hugs can even speak as he recovers. But the mutter of filthy fornicator directed at him just makes Kylo laugh, watching Hugs struggle to pull his boxers and pants back into order, still sensitive. It earns him a weak punch to the shoulder, and so Kylo feels fully safe to kiss Hugs’ forehead, darting out of the way when the other tries to grab at his neck and strangle him.


End file.
